This invention relates to an improved apparatus for deploying wires and positioning the wires in parallel spaced-apart relationship with respect to each other. The invention is herein disclosed as part of an apparatus for inserting the ends of the wires which have been deployed into the wire-receiving portions of terminals in a connector, however, other uses for the invention will be apparent from the following specification.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,013 discloses and claims a wire deploying apparatus comprising a templet having wire-receiving grooves extending thereacross, the form of the grooves defining the final relationship of the wires to each other. The wires are pressed into the grooves by a pressing member, preferably a roller, which moves across the templet and progressively presses the wires into the wire-receiving grooves. This type of wire deploying and locating means has been used in a number of cable making machines and other machines which perform operations on the ends of wires. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,017 discloses a machine for installing connectors on the ends of a multi-conductor cable having means in accordance with the above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,013 for locating the wires in alignment with the terminals in the connector.
Under most circumstances, wire deploying and separating devices of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,013 are effective to separate the wires and locate the ends of the wires at precise predetermined locations, however, there are circumstances where some operating difficulties and problems are encountered. For example, wires which are extremely stiff or extremely fine will not always align themselves with the grooves into which they are to be pressed as the roller moves across the surface with the result that some of the wires may be pressed into grooves other than the intended grooves. Under some circumstances, the wires may be cut if they extend across a groove in the templet plate resulting in the destruction of a portion of the cable which the wires form. In general, if the wires are in disarray, difficulties may be encountered, particularly, if the apparatus is operated in a careless manner.
In accordance with the teachings of the instant invention, a wire controller is provided in the form of a member which extends across the templet plate and parallel to the wire roller. The wires extend beneath the roller and over the surface of the controller and the controller is movable with the roller across the templet plate. The controller raises portions of the wires which are immediately adjacent to the roller and approximately aligns these portions into grooves into which they are to be pressed. The use of a controller in accordance with the invention minimizes or eliminates problems which have been encountered in the past with stiff wires, fine wires, and tangled or disarrayed wires.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for deploying wires and positioning the wire ends in spaced-apart co-planar relationship. A further object is to provide a wire deploying apparatus which is capable of deploying wires which are resistant to deployment by previously known methods and apparatus. A further object is to provide a wire deploying apparatus of the type comprising a templet and roller having means for approximately aligning a portion of each wire which is adjacent to the roller with the groove in the templet into which it is to be pressed.